


Sierra's Adventure

by PandaLover123



Category: Prince_DarkCloud
Genre: Drama & Romance, Multi, Normal Life, Young
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 16:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10442574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaLover123/pseuds/PandaLover123
Summary: A girl named Sierra wanted to explore in the woods or the mountains.She went away with her dragon Sparkle.Then, she saw her emeny,Catty and soon got in big danger by Catty's other sister, May. Sierra was trapped inside their house for 5 days. Soon, her friend Jacob came to save her but it was very dangerous.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had changed all my names I wrote for emenys and there will be a surprise at the last chapter. Also, I am new and this is my first story I made. Just be sure to stay tuned! By the way, this is my first series

**One day, a water princess named Sierra was at the sparkling water pond. She loved the water and her water dragon, Sparkle. Sparkle was the only pet that lived for 8 years. The other pets died. Sierra goes to UA Elementary School. She made 4 friends so far like Eric,Maria,Tina,and Jacob. Her parents think of her as special and perfect but never let her leave the castle unless she told them she was going outside, the backyard, to Becky's house (Sierra's older sister), or her other friends house but of course, they drive her and every 10 to 30 minutes, they call her. Sierra was only 10 years old and she wanted to explore in the mountains and the woods. On Friday afternoon, Sierra did her homework for Ms.Flower's class and after she finished, Sierra packed her bag and put water, food, her plush, her IPad, and of course took Sparkle. Sierra had a balcony in her room so she jumped down safely on her dragon and ride away. "Finally!" said Sierra. "I am finally free Sparkle." Sierra flew away with Sparkle.                                                                       End of Chapter 1! Stay tuned for Chapter 2!**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. Hope you enjoy. But, remember my first series so sorry for some incorrect sentences. See ya!


End file.
